I Can't Love Her, Can I?
by ichigo akira
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] [Kadsuki x Ren] [Kadsuki's POV] Ito no Kadsuki couldn't blush! ...or could he?


Konnichiwa minna-san! :) I'm Ichigo Akira and this is my first Get Backers fic... And it's Kadsuki x Ren! Yay for me! :P I think Kadsuki's a little--or maybe a lot--OOC. Ow yeah, one more thing, Ren lives outside Mugenjou...

Please do enjoy this fic!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Get backers. I've never even owned Kadsuki!! Life is so not fair... TT

[**Get Backers**] [**I Can't Love Her... Can I?**] [**Kadsuki's**** POV**] [**ONE-SHOT**]

The sky wasn't really nice that night. The stars and the moon hid themselves behind the dark cloud. The rain fell heavily as I poured some tea to my cup. Feel empty... Empty... Empty...

"Kadsuki... The cup's full!"

"What?!? Oh my...! I'm so sorry!" I cried when I realized what I was doing.

"Nah. No need to apologize. I mean, after all, you are a _paying_ customer," Pore, staring at the two dakkanyas, said.

"Fine. Whatever. It's not like we want to be this poor. The God of Money just hates us, that's why," the eye-glassed man--Midou Ban--replied.

"So, Pore, since we're your most faithful customer, you can lend us some money, can't you? Ban's car..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Ginji didn't even have to finish his sentence. Pore cut it.

"So... Please?"

"No. It's your fault, parking your car at the place you shouldn't. Why should I lend you some cash then?"

Ginji, who was 'transformed' into Tare-Ginji, climbed on Pore's shirt. "Pleeeease??"

"A no is a no," Pore replied coldly, then continued reading his newspaper.

"Waaaahhh... Pore's so mean!!" Tare-Ginji started crying. I chuckled. Ginji-san looked so cute...

"Don't even bother to ask him for a help, Ginji. Ya know, he's one of the meanest persons I've ever known in my entire life. It's not even our fault! The policewoman is so mean!" Ban lighted up his cigarette and peered at Pore coldly, somehow hoping for a 'yes' to come out of Pore's mouth.

The same scene I'd seen every day here, at the Honky Tonk. It was funny, but usual. Couldn't something exciting happen? I was bored.

Wait. I didn't think what I thought I thought [A/N: Okay, I'm confused here...], right? I'm--bored? I'd never known how boredom felt. But, I guess, everyone had ever felt it. And, I thought, that included me.

Suddenly, the doorbell was tingling, meaning someone just came in to the Honky Tonk. I gazed in unbelievement.

It was her.

It was her.

It was _her_!

"Yo! Ren!"

"Konbanwa," she said as she took off the blue raincoat she was wearing.

"Konbanwa, Ren!" Ginji greeted back. "Why are you here in the rain like this? You live far from here, right?"

"Yeah, I do." Ren walked toward Ginji and smiled. "Well, it wasn't raining like this when I left home. But suddenly it started raining... And I decided to buy a raincoat, since I thought it wasn't going to end soon, and I was right." She stopped. "Anyways, I don't know why I wanted to see you all. You know, I kinda missed you, especially Kadsuki-san..."

I blushed at the 'Kadsuki-san' part.

......

......

Wait--WHAT?

I, Fuuchouin Kadsuki...

Blushed?!

Wow. This was totally out of control.

This was insane!

Ito no Kadsuki had never blushed!

Or had he?

"Kadsu-chan?" Ginji called my name. I, startled, turned my upper body to him. "You okay? You look... Red..."

"Oh, do I? I feel fine..."

Suddenly, someone placed her right hand to my head "You're warm, Kadsuki-san. Are you sure you're okay?"

The heat spreaded through my whole body at that time. I could feel it. Was she... Was Ren the one made me felt this way?

"Wow, Kadsuki-san, maybe you do need to get some rest," she added.

Ban, who understood what the look on my face meant, smiled and said, "Yeah, maybe he does. You can take care of him, don't you, Ren?"

I turned to him. What did he just say?

"Oh... okay. But... where?"

"My room is upstairs [A/N: Is it??], you can just take him there," Pore suggested.

"Arigatou. C'mon, Kadsuki-san!"

I tried to refuse the offer Ren gave to me, "No! I'm feeling well..."

"No... You _can't_ be! You're warm. Maybe you'll catch a fever!"

Suddenly, the idea of me catching a fever made me chuckled.

Ren peered at me, confused. "Huh... What?"

"No... It's just that... It's just that I even forget when the last time I caught a fever..."

Ren raised an eyebrow. "Uhh... So..."

Ban added, "But that doesn't mean you _can't _get a fever, right?"

"That's true! C'mon, Kadsuki-san!!"

"But Ren, I..." I stopped. "Why do you want me to rest so much?"

"Because..." she looked down, trying to hide her face from me. "...I don't want to see you sick, Kadsuki-san..." she whispered softly.

I startled. What did she say?

"Come on..." she murmured and took my left hand gently. I couldn't refuse it--my body moved on its own.

An idea fell to my mind.

Wait... I couldn't be falling for her... Could I?

-**Owari**-

End! :) So, what do you think?


End file.
